What is IT!
by OMEAMC
Summary: Edward's gone hunting and Emmett's in charge, but this time he's gone BEYOND crazy!
1. Chapter 1

**..OMEAMC.. Partners with Gennii-Twilight.  
I got this idea from an amazing FanFic author!!! - JasperSAYSrelax128,read this authors' stories - AMAZING!  
This is my first FanFic - I'm scared!!! Seriously.  
Bella still human, not really before or after any of the books, just randomly going to make this up as I go along!! _OH NO!_  
BTW, Harry Potter SUCKS Twilight RULES!!WOOHOO.**

**Discalaimer: STEPHENIE MEYER owns twilight and all characters _*sob*_  
BUT we did make up Emmett Collen!!**

Bella's POV

~FLASHBACK~

"OH MY GOD, EMMETT!!" I exclaimed after he had pulled off the curtain...thing, that covered it.

"I know!! Isn't it amazing?! Don't tell Edward, though, we got in trouble last time and he would KILL me if I got YOU into trouble," As he said this he didn't look concerned, even though it would be his own life, like, ENDED...Sort of...Again.

"You're already dead, Emmett" I didn't look at him while speaking, I was still staring at it. HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME HOGWARTS EXISTS?

I was standing infront of the Floo Powder System that was against a the wall of one of the rooms I had never been in in the Cullens' house.

Basically, Edward had gone hunting with Carlisle, Esme and Jasper, and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were meant to 'looking after' me.  
Unfortunately, Alice and Rosalie absolutely HAD to go on an 'emergency shopping trip'. It would take all day. So they left me ALONE with EMMETT!

Anyways, I was going to Hogwarts!!OMG. OMG. OMG. I felt like I was high on something. Not that I knew how that felt. Obviously.

"Oh, you know what I meant" Emmett said, snapping me out of my internal FREAKING OUT.

"Can we go now or are we waiting for christmas?"I said impatiently, I wanted to see Harry, I was like, his biggest fan!

"GOD, BELLA, NO!! We need to get everything ready, first, we need to be prepared, it's scary when they start attacking you with wands, and you need to know the rules! It will only take a minute, and i'll shorten them down for you, okay, Bella, you understand simple language, yes?" Emmett looked at me closer with each word, sounding them out, like I had trouble understanding his words. Well.... It IS hard to understand some of the things that Emmett says or does, but that's just Emmett, you get used to it after a while.

"Just because it's you that needs simple language to communicate with the sane, Emmett, doesn't mean you have to take it out on others" I made a little 'Hmph' sound and walked in the opposite direction to 'Get prepared' and 'Learn the RULES' I mean, what kind of HUMAN, going to HOGWARTS with a VAMPIRE around WIZARDS and WITCHES e.t.c. would need RULES?!?!?!? And _I_, yes,_ I_ if all people was INSANE?? _*sigh*_

**SORRY IT'S SHORT!! I finished this, like 15minutes before school!!**

**PLEASE review and i'll write another chapter! That's longer!**


	2. The RULES!

**..OMEAMC.. AND Gennii-Twilight. pARtNErS In FAnfiCTiON  
I got this idea from an amazing FanFic author!!! - JasperSAYSrelax128,read this authors' stories - AMAZING!  
**

**Disclaimer: STEPHENIE MEYER owns twilight BUT i do own a copy MWUHAHAHAA**

Bella POV

~Back To The Future~

"Okay, so here's the rules, i wrote them down for you!"He reminded me of Mike, expecting me to be impressed. He handed me the sheet of paper, neatly folded in half.

_ NOT mention vampires, they're like, so totally scared of us!_

_ NOT stay the night, you'll get found out (please don't ask)_

_ out of sight of the 'mature adults' - as Eddie called them_

_ NOT jump on Harry - though YOU could probably get away with it_

_ ...I'll tell u more when we're there_

I looked up at him with an expression that said 'what the hell, Emmett'

"What, it's all true!! But those wands are freaky when they piont them at you and start speaking some wierd, non-existant language that they use!"Oh...My... And he was actually serious!

_*Sigh*_ "Well, can we go NOW?!" I was beyond impatient, now.

"Wait!Wait"OME i knew that voice anywhere and I really did NOT want to hear it now!

"Alice," Emmett wined, looking deflated "Please don't ruin our fun for us!"He looked so...disappointed, it was almost cute. I wanted to run to him and give him a hug and...  
Alice gave me a look that clearly meant she had seen just that.

"I have not come to ruin your fun."She pulled out a hogwarts uniform,customized - Alice style "You'll need these, wait, WE'LL need these!I am coming with you!"Oh...My...

"Alice, no!" Emmett said in a 5-year old I-want-my-toys voice.

"Yes, and I'll help you because of my 'power' and we'll all have fun, come ON i can see I'm coming anyway!"

Emmett sighed and looked at me. "FINE!"Emmett said.

"YES!"Alice said and a shopping bag flew it's contents across the floor .It WAS filled with ropes, lipstick, a...stick, hmmm and... Alice had already cleared it up before i could blink again.

"What was all that for, Alice?"I asked, what could she need all that for?

"You'll see, come on let's go!"Alice was more exited that I had ever seen her, wow that was...Something!  
She handed us our costomized uniforms and started squeeling in exitement.

**SORRY IT'S SHORT-AGAIN. I'M STILL THINKING OF IDEAS!!**


	3. In Hogwarts

**_OMEAMC_ AND _Gwennii-twilight_ PartNErS In FanFIctION**

**PLEASE review - i dunno whether i'll continue or not, because i dunno if you like it. If you have any suggestions please tell me in your reviews!**

**Disclaimer:STEPHENIE MEYER owns twilight, I did ask Santa for it last year, he said he would consult Edward ,he said no.*sigh*I also do NOT own Harry Potter (Thankyou, God)**

**In Hogwarts**

Bella's POV

We were finally ready, after the half-hour discussion between Emmett and Alice about what belt would suit Emmett's customized uniform.

"Here we go!"Emmett said, walking into the fireplace, after taking a hand-full of powder from the bag by the side of the door and walked into the fireplace, threw down the powder and shouted "HOGWARTS" So loud the house shook.

I watched in amazement as Emmett disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"ME NEXT, ME NEXT!!"I shouted, running over to the powder bag and into the fireplace OME!"See you in a second, Alice!"I threw dwn the powder and shouted "HOGWARTS!"

Next thing I knew I was thrown onto the floor in a very dark room that looked like a storage cuboard.

"Emmet?!"I whisper-yelled "EMMETT, GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE NOW!"I started panicking. God.

Before I could stand up to look for him in the dark room he was there infront of me, hand out, helping me up.I would never get used to the vampire speed/strength thing, unless Edward suddenly decided to change me...

"OH!"Alice complained coming from behind me, snapping me out of that thought."Oh, no!Dust on my skirt!"Oh, yes, by the way Alice had put us in super-mini-skirts, me and Alice, that is, not Emmett, although that would be interesting.

"Ugh, come on, let's go, you...GIRLS"Emmett started stalking out of the room, me and Alice trailing behind.

WOAH!!It was really like in the movies!There were so many students here that no-one noticed us as newcomers or otherwise. Some I recognised from looking a bit stupid in the background of some of the scenes of Harry Potter.

Me and Alice got a few..._Interested_ looks from boys, not directed at our faces, of course, but the skirts. Some of the students looked at Emmett like he was a complete phsyco, _stalking_ the corridors on my left side.

I was concentrating so hard on how it looked so farmiliar to the movies that i didn't realise Emmett and Alice had taken a left a long time ago. I went _SMACK!_ into something as I fell back the blackness consumed me, but before I could hit the ground, strong arms caught me. They felt like Edward's but softer...more...human....

Emmett's POV

"...And wow!Look it's Malfoy!"Wow Malfoy is soooo hot i might go over and-

"Wait, where's Bella?"Alice interrupted my thoughts.

_*sigh* _"What do you mean, Alice, she's walking right next to you..."I turned around to face her and Bella was no-where in sight Oh.

Me and Alice ran at human speed through the corridors, searching out Bella's scent. God Edward's going to kill me. Edward's going to kill me OH NO!if I die, Mr Fluffle Wuffle won't have me to snuggle up to on sunny days when we're not at school , Mr Snuffle Wuffle, I'll have to get Rose to look after him, Edward would have to pass the message onto her about him, he could be that merciful, couldn't he...

We found Bella and came to a sudden was unconcious in the arms of Cedric was it Edward?OMG EDWARD'S ALREADY COME TO KILL ME NOOOOOOO...Oh wait, no it's definately Cedric, still...

Bella's POV

I woke up and he was ther breathing in my face, looking releived.

"Edward"I said groggily, slurring it slightly but suddenly there was a cold, hard hand over my mouth.

"You gave me a fright, you new here?"Huh?Edward wasn't making any ?Here? Oh.

My eyes focused and I could see it was not Edward that held me, not Edward that was leaning over me, it was Cedric .The cold hand over my mouth disappeared.

"Yeah, we're new here"Alice said to him. He began to help me to my feet, with Alice's I was up, he let go of me, and it was just Alice that held me up.I was only concentrating on his face though, he looked so much like Edward!Only with slightly more boyish, younger features and softer, warmer skin and...

"Come on, Bella, let's go,"Alice said, towing me away.

"No"I objected quietly, still staring at his face, he was staring back at me, with the same expression I presume, I couldn't see mine , obviously.

"Bella,"He started, "That's a nice name."He smiled widely at me and I couldn't help smiling back at him.

Alice stopped abruptly, her eyes became unfocused, then she looked back at me, utter shock on her face."Bella!"She whispered she sounded almost disgusted, what had I done?

"Hey, ummm-"Cedric started, but Alice cut him off suddenly.

"NO!NO!"She shouted at him, rudely, i might add "She has a boyfriend, you..."

"Alice!" I stopped her, what was WITH her??We had done nothing wrong and she was suddenly shouting the odds at everybody.I turned to Cedric "Sorry, I don't know what got into her, continue."

Alice gave me a sharp look and tug on the elbow, but i ignored her, it couldn't be that bad what he had to say.

**OOOOOOOOOO!!! So what happens?? PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS!**


	4. Cedric's Room

**OMEAMC and Gwennii-twilight ParTnErS In FanFicTioN **

** Thanks for reviews, it's good to know that people want me to continue, the more reviews I get the more I ll want to write.  
Disclaimer:* Me in Bella costume, crying*  
Edward: Bella, why are you crying?  
Me as Bella: I don t own Twilight!*hysteric sobs*  
Edward: It s OK I ll get it for you.*sniffs*Wait, you don t smell like Bella. You re not Bella!  
Me(out of costume): Give me Twilight and I ll leave you alone!  
Edward: No. *walks away*  
Me: Well at least I don t own Harry Potter **

**Cedric's room.**

Bella's POV

Cedric hesitated. He rocked on his heels, looking at the floor, his face flushing red.

Alice made a 'tut' noise and started walking to the end of the corridor."When you're _finished_ with him, Bella meet us at the end of the corridor on the next left" She stalked away and didn't look back.

"OK" I said, turning back to Cedric, who looked more confident after Emmett followed after Alice

"Is that your boyfriend?" Cedric said, inclining his head towards Emmett, who was still in sight.

"No! That's his brother, Edward isn t here, he's... back at home" Cedric relaxed slightly at my words. Strange...

"Anyway, should I get you to the hospital wing?" He asked politely, but also with a double meaning that I missed.

"NO!I mean," I sighed, I might as well tell him, we'd be leaving now, anyway, I was too dangerous here. "We're not new here, we're not meant to be here, it's a long story-"

I saw his expression and quickly backtracked "No, I mean, we haven't come to cause trouble or anything, we just came to visit, I haven't been here before" Good, he obviously believed me, a smile stretched across his face, oh no, what was he thinking now?

"Well, do you want me to show you around, then?" He said with a shockingly tempting smile.  
"Ummm... O... k?" I made it a question at the end, he didn't notice.

He walked to stand next to me and started walking at a slow place, showing me everything I had missed about Hogwarts. I wanted to ask him about the movies, but he stopped at a door.  
"...And this is my room, wanna come in?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Oh no. I knew what he was thinking _now_. Alice, please come save me, please come save me.

He didn't give me a chance to answer, he grabbed my hand and towed me into his room. Ugh. It smelt like boys. Not nice.  
He sat at his bed, tapping the space next to him, an invitation. Oh dear. I sat down slowly, leaving a non-contact space between us.

"So Is it what you expected?" He didn't relax his massive grin of victory. Ugh, why didn t I walk away with Alice while I had the chance?  
"I suppose, do they film the movies here? It looks exactly the same!" I smiled as I said this, despite the panic I felt. He chuckled. It was impossible to be scared, or properly panicked with him there, it suddenly didn t feel so awkward. I shuffled a bit closer to him, closing the gap by a couple inches, and a few more.

"I know, but if I told you how they _really_ did it, I'd have to kill you" He chuckled again.  
I laughed too, even though it was not funny in the slightest. Couldn't he just tell me? I was getting angry now. Wow, what was happening with my emotions? I looked into his eyes and my anger disappeared.

**DUN DUN DUUUN! What happens next??More importantly, what do you want to happen next? please review, people!**


	5. Cheese!

**OMEAMC and Gwennii-twilight ParTnErS In FanFicTioN!!**

**Thanks for reviews and ideas!**

**Check out Gwennii-Twilight's stories - randomness may occur!!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: SM owns TWILIGHT!!**

**Edward: Please grasp that, Bella**

**Me: WTF, EDWARD?!**

**Edward: Sorry, wrong FanFic**

**Me: *Tut***

Bella's POV

"So... what do you wanna do?_Talk_?What should we talk about?" PLEASE DON'T SAY ' I wasn't thinking about talking' He couldn't be that perverted could he?COULD HE?

"Ummmm... We could talk....Do you like Cheese?" Cheese?Seriously?WTF?

Cedric's POV

"So... what do you wanna do?_Talk_?What should we talk about?"She wanted to talk?Well, whatever, I 'spose we could start off talking if she wanted that...

"Ummmm... We could talk....Do you like Cheese?"Shit. I was never any good at chatting up girls, but this outdid everything I had ever said, even that Hermiony incident, GOD, that was bad, but maybe not as bad at this.

She had a completely bewildered expression. Oh dear. Cheese?Cheese? Why?God I hate myself, I'll go bang my head against the wall when she's gone.

Then she laughed.

"Oh....My...God! You...are...so...FUNNY!"She said between giggles. MY GOD. What a freak. Why was she laughing? It wasn't funny!

Bella's POV

_Just keep laughing_, it thought to myself. Alice had to have seen this. She HAD to come and save me ,like, some time today.

Then she burst into the room.I went over to her and hugged her.

"OH GOD ALICE. I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, LET'S GO!"Then I saw Edward standing next to her, giving Cedric death glares. I could feel Alice giggling against me. "Edward." Obviously it was him, I just needed to snap him out of it before the death glared turned to death.

He looked at me.I let go of Alice and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Let's go"I said, with that we turned around and made our way back to the dark storage cupboard.

**PHEW! I am seriously running out of ideas. The idea of this was given to me by my awesuomely random FanFic buddy, read her stories and PLEASE PLEASE review mine and give me ideas, if I don't have ideas, I don't have another chapter. It can only be 1 word if you word if u want, CHEESE inspired this one .OBVIOUSLY.**


End file.
